


One Pale Gray Morning

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Post-War, Twincest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: George is having difficulty coping with his thoughts.





	One Pale Gray Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first story on here and the first one I've written in a while. This was done in less than ten minutes. I don't plan to expand on this idea any.

  
Author's notes: First and last chapter to this story.  


* * *

~One Pale Gray Morning~

He awoke in the early hours on a pale gray morning. He had been thinking about him. The way his beautiful brown eyes shone with mischief, the way they crinkled at the corners when he laughed. His laughter was magical, music to his ears, able to lift him up in the darkest of times.

He remembered all the nights they had spent together. Soft whispers, gentle and teasing, floating through the darkness of their room. Warm hands and lips everywhere. A sense of always being home.

He shifted to get into a more comfortable position, the arm around his chest tightening slightly. What if...could it be? Brown eyes met green. The arm around his chest tightened again.

For now, he would find solace in this man's solid warmth, but could even the Boy Who Lived save George Weasley from himself?


End file.
